Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XII/Flüstergras/Spezial-Kapitel 3
« Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Mob-Aufträge Nidheg Besucht die nächstbeste Taverne und holt euch dort den Auftrag für Nidheg ab. Der Auftraggeber für diesen Mob ist ein Seek namens Eírkom, der sich im Norden des Minen-Vorplatzes, vor dem Eingang der Lhusu-Minen aufhält. In diesen verdient das Dickerchen sein täglich Brot, doch seit Nidheg dort rumstresst, ist an Arbeit nicht zu denken... Und damit geht es nun ab in die Lhusu-Minen, wo ihr diesmal übrigens im südöstlichen Teil des Stolleneinganges einen Schalter betätigen könnt, um das Gatter zu heben. Nidheg schließlich schlängelt direkt an der Weggabelung auf der Transportroute 1 herum. Wenn ihr euch eure Belohnung bei Eírkom abholt, gibt dieser euch noch ein Schlangenei dazu. Dieses könnt ihr später für eine Sidequest nutzen, müsst es aber nicht. Dennoch rate ich euch, das Ei zu behalten. Granitite Kommen wir nach diesen ganzen lahmen Viechern, die bisher als Mobs deklariert wurden, zu etwas Anspruchsvollerem. Hoffentlich habt ihr euch vor eurer Abreise nach Bhujerba den Auftrag für eure erste Notfahnung Granitite bei Montblanc abgeholt, sonst dürft ihr jetzt zwei Telepo-Steine investieren, um das nachzuholen. Auftraggeberin ist eine Mogry-Dame namens Pürée, die ihr im Süden des Khusu-Wolkenplatzes in Bhujerba findet. Ihr Haustierchen „Carbo“ ist ihr entwischt und ist aufgrund der Maginit-Strahlung in den Lhusu-Minen aggressiv geworden. Jetzt müssen wir Carbo beruhigen... Also zurück in die Minen, ihr faulen Säcke! Und diesmal geht es etwas tiefer hinein, denn Granitie dümpelt im Norden des Flöz 2 herum, also genau da, wo Ba'Gamnan euch aufgelauert hat. Den Ort findet ihr doch hoffentlich noch, oder? thumb|right|Der kleine süße Kampfzwerg da war mal eine Notfahndung :D Holt euch eure Belohnung ab und seht, was nun aus eurem Gegner geworden ist... Sprecht Pürée danach erneut an, wobei sie euch um einen Gefallen bittet, den ihr dem Mogry selbstredend tut. Sie hat ihr Tagebuch an ihrem Arbeitsplatz, dem Shop Kulios Techniken-Sammlung, liegengelassen, traut sich jetzt aber nicht mehr dorthin, weil sie Schimpfe von Kulio fürchtet. Also sollt ihr es nun abholen und bekommt für uneingeschränkte Bewegungsfreiheit im Shop Kulios Armbinde mit auf den Weg. Besucht den Techniken-Laden und geht ins Archiv links, wo ihr in einem Regal Pürées Tagebuch findet. Ihr dürft auch darin lesen, das hat keine Auswirkungen auf den Rest des Spiels... Schaut einfach mal rein *kicher* Wenn ihr das Buch zurückbringt, fragt Pürée euch, ob ihr darin gelesen habt. Wenn ihr sagt, dass ihr reingeschaut habt, erhaltet ihr eine Kilim-Bluse, streitet ihr es dagegen ab, bekommt ihr den besseren Hirtenbolero. Gockatrice Holt euch ausreichend Goldnadeln und sichert euch dann bei Montblanc den Auftrag Gockatrice zu, mit dem ihr in die Nomadensiedlung in der Giza-Ebene geht. Redet dort mit der Auftraggeberin Danja im Cockatrice-Gehege, die sich um das Wohl ihrer kugelrunden Schützlinge sorgt. Die Gockatrice hat nämlich in der Giza-Ebene ein Nest gebaut und terrorisiert jetzt mit ihren Jungen die Cockatrice. Also echt mal D: Die Brut lebt am Nordufer des Gizas, ist aber sehr scheu und zeigt sich erst, wenn alle anderen Monster des Gebietes besiegt sind. Schwingt also euer Schwert, kehrt dann zwecks Speichern zur Nomadensiedlung zurück, gebt allen Gefährten die Gambit Einen Gefährten → Goldnadel und betretet das Gebiet dann erneut, um auf eure Beute zu treffen. Damit habt ihr eure letzte Mob-Jagd vom Rang I gemeistert. Und nun is’ Schluss mit Kindergarten! >D Wyvern-Lord Holt euch den Auftrag für den Wyvern-Lord und geht damit zu Amals Waffenkammer in Rabanastre. Dort findet ihr euren Auftraggeber Scharmal, eine imperiale Blechbüchse. Er war vor einiger Zeit mit seinen Leuten in westlichen Gefilden unterwegs und hat dort den Wyvern-Lord entdeckt. Nun befürchtet er, dass das Untier Rabanastre angreifen könnte, doch weil sein Vorgesetzter keine Gefahr sieht, soll sich nun ein tollkühner Kopfgeldjäger darum kümmern. Alles klar... Euer Ziel befindet sich nahe der Grabstätte Raithwalls im Westen der Nam-Yensa-Sandsee, genauer im Nordwesten der Anhöhe heißer Winde. Ihr könnt den Mob nun auf eurem Weg zur Grabstätte besiegen, oder aber ihr besucht erst diese, damit ihr speichern könnt, und kehrt dann das unwesentlich kleine Stück zurück. Wie ihr es handhabt, ist ganz allein eure Entscheidung, wobei eine Zwischenspeicherung euch sicher eine Menge Frust ersparen wird, solltet ihr den Kampf verlieren ;-) Nach dem Sieg seid ihr im Clan zum Schützen aufgestiegen, was Montblanc mit drei Hi-Potions und zwei Telepo-Steinen vergütet. Außerdem bietet der Clan-Verkaufsstand nun zusätzlich zum Gizar-Kraut auch Telepo-Steine an. Jer! Sidequest: Catarina, Teil 2 Ja, die Catarina mal wieder. Bevor ihr fragt: Ja, sie sitzt immer noch untätig am Muzzur-Bazar herum ._. Diesmal erzählt sie euch, dass sie eigentlich gar nicht weiß, wie das Leben in einer Großstadt wie Rabanastre eigentlich aussieht, was ihr mit einem hochfreundlichen Du bist doch total naiv kommentiert. Hey, schaut mich nicht so böse an, das Häschen braucht es so! Und das war's dann auch schon wieder mit ihr... Hab ich euch schon gesagt, dass sich diese Sidequest ungemein in die Länge zieht? ._. Gegnerliste: Westwüste Dalmascas Der Gnom ist einer von insgesamt 16 verschiedenen Elementaren. Für jedes Element existieren zwei Elementare – ein kleines, das sich noch relativ gut verkraften lässt, und ein großes, das euch selbst zum Ende des Spiel hin noch den Arsch aufreißen kann, wenn ihr euch dumm anstellt. Glücklicherweise müssen bei den meisten Elementaren gewisse Wetterbedingungen erfüllt sein, damit sie überhaupt erscheinen; außerdem sind sie freundlich, solange man nicht in ihrer Nähe zaubert. Der Gnom gehört zu den großen Kollegen und repräsentiert das Erd-Element. Er erscheint nur im Falle eines Sandsturmes in der Westwüste und ist dann in den Gebieten Felsfalte und Sonnenverbrannte Erde anzutreffen. Exoten Gegnerliste: Ogir-Yensa-Sandsee :→ Zum Story-Kapitel Wie der Gnom aus der Westwüste ist auch der Salamander ein Elementar. Er repräsentiert das Feuer-Element und erscheint nur bei sonnigem Wetter. Exoten Gegnerliste: Nam-Yensa-Sandsee :→ Zum Story-Kapitel Exoten Der Schutzkürass, der von Imdugud geklaut werden kann, ist die beste Rüstung, die ihr zu diesem Zeitpunkt des Spiels besitzen könnt. Wenn ihr eure Abwehr boosten wollt, empfiehlt es sich also, nach einem Sieg über den Exoten erst zur Ogir-Yensa- und dann wieder zur Schwindenden Küste der Nam-Yensa-Sandsee zurückzukehren. Auf diese Weise könnt ihr Imdugud mehrmals beklauen und so im Idealfall sechs relativ starke Schutzkürasse erhalten. Der Urutan-Fresser Der Urutan-Fresser, der eigentlich eine gewöhnliche Emeraltas ist, ist Bestandteil einer kleinen Sidequest, die ihr in der Sandfischküste im Nordosten der Nam-Yensa-Sandsee starten könnt. Dort unterhält sich nämlich ein Mogry mit einem Urutan-Yensa, der aber gerade verschwindet, wenn ihr euch dem Duo nähert. Wenn ihr dann den Mogry ansprecht, erzählt er euch vom Urutan-Fresser, der das Wüstenvolk bedroht. Das Biest ist für sie offenbar so gefährlich, dass der eine Urutan-Yensa von eben um Hilfe bittet und auch eine Belohnung verspricht. Klingt gut. Lauft also nach Westen, bis ihr die Schwindende Küste erreicht. Dort seht ihr schon, wie einige Urutan-Yensa weglaufen – folgt ihnen, um den Urutan-Fresser zu treffen. Der verdient übrigens keine Bossbox, erstens, weil er nur die Urutan-Yensa angreift, bevor er sich um euch kümmert, und zweitens, weil er bei weitem weniger draufhat als Granitite. Haut einfach gemütlich drauf und greift gegen Ende des Kampfes vermehrt zu Magie, dann passt das schon. Kehrt danach zum Mogry zurück, der euch sagt, dass der Urutan-Yensa in die Ogir-Yensa-Sandsee gelaufen ist, offenbar um die Belohnung für euch zu holen. Lauft also nach Osten, bis ihr in einer kurzen Szene seht, wie der Typ zurück zur Sandfischküste läuft ._. Dort wurde eine Versammlung der Urutan-Yensa einberufen, weil deren Königin not very amused darüber ist, dass der Typ Hilfe von außen gesucht hat... und dafür wird er jetzt kurzerhand hingerichtet o.O Dafür blüht an der Stelle, an der er gestanden hat, die Blume des Urutan-Einzelgängers, von der ihr eine Ixiro-Blüte abpflücken könnt. So viel Stress für eine Blume... aber es lohnt sich ;-) Gegnerliste: Grabstätte Raithwalls :→ Zum Story-Kapitel Exoten Wie schon Imdugud in der Nam-Yensa-Sandsee hat auch Barmu einen tollen Ausrüstungsgegenstand, den man klauen kann: Lamias Tiara ist die stärkste momentan erhältliche Kopfbedeckung. Wenn ihr mehrere davon haben wollt, empfehle ich euch, sie euch zu holen, bevor ihr in der Grabstätte den Pflichtkram erledigt, da danach nämlich Funzeln in der Großen Passage erscheinen und eure Vampir-Serie stören. Habt ihr euch sechsmal Lamias Tiara und zusätzlich sechsmal den Schutzkürass geholt, seid ihr für die nächsten paar Spielstunden kaum besiegbar! Voraussetzung dafür ist nur etwas Geduld und natürlich auch die passenden Lizenzen. Der optionale Teil der Grabstätte Wie für eine Grabstätte üblich, gibt es auch in der von Raithwall geheime Passagen. Und die sind so geheim, dass sie nicht einmal auf der Karte zu sehen sind! Das haut mich jetzt richtig aus den Socken! Boah! Wahnsinn! Okay, Spaß beiseite. Was ihr tun müsst, um dort hinzukommen, ist nämlich alles andere als spaßig... Erstmal alle festnehmen den zweiten Dämonenwall besiegen! Ja großartig ._. Jetzt ist nichts mehr hier mit weglaufen! Wenn ihr neben diesem auch den obligatorischen Dämonenwall besiegt habt, könnt ihr am Startpunkt der optionalen Wand ein blaues Juwel sehen. Berührt es, sodass rechts und links von euch zwei Geheimwege entstehen. Welchen ihr davon nehmt, ist völlig schnuppe, da sie beide zum gleichen Ort führen. Ihr landet in einem geheimen Teil der Großen Passage. Nun ist es völlig egal, ob ihr nach rechts oder nach links geht, da der Geheimweg einfach nur einmal im Kreis geht. Was wollen wir nun also hier...? Also, auf halbem Wege könnt ihr eventuell eine Schatztruhe finden, die einen Dämonentöter enthalten kann. Dieses Schwert ist eine der besten Waffen, die ihr bei eurem ersten Besuch der Grabstätte überhaupt haben könnt und somit quasi die Kirsche auf euren Sahnehäubchen namens Schutzkürass und Lamias Tiara ;-) « Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Kategorie:Walkthrough (FFXII)